Dying Will
by ThatKidWhoSkate aka Skateboard
Summary: At Naminori Middle they teach young students how to use their dying will Join Tsuna Sawada as he disovers the truth behind the school and uses his resolve to protect the ones he loves and possible disover love.


**Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**First Reborn! Fan Fiction ever**

**Careter101**

**Chapter 1: Resolve**

* * *

Nana Sawada had woken up bright and early to get and early start on the day. She had just finished the laundry when she noticed the time. "I better wake up that no good son of mine up," she said with a small smile. She walked up stairs carrying a laundry basket which carefully put aside as she opened the door to her son's room. She sighed irritably as she looked at the mess of her son's room.

She carefully walked across the mess she made her way towards her son's bed. Once that was done she carefully nudged him to try and wake him.

"Tsu-kun it's time to get up," she told him sweetly.

"Five more minutes," he muttered sleepily as he placed the pillow over his head.

"Come on Tsu-kun you're going to be late for school," she told him and he sighed irritably. He got up rubbing his spiky hair as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Leave so I can get dressed," he told her and she did. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Tsuna walked out into the hall way fully dressed in the school uniform. Suddenly his mom jumped in front of him with a large smile then she held out a white piece of paper in front of him.

"Wha-what is that?" He asked confused as he looked over the word. It read "**FREE HOME TUTOR WILL TEACH HOW TO ENLARGE DYING WILL** **FLAME as long as you provide a place to sleep and food**."

"This is exactly what we need Tsu-kun this is so you can make your flame stronger," she told him smiling.

"I don't need a home tutor I'm doing perfectly fine with out one," he told her crossly as he walked pass her.

"Says Mr. I got a fifteen on my last assessment test," she told him and he froze. 'How she know I thought I hid it." He thought but wasn't paying attention as he slipped and fell down stairs. As he fell onto the floor and looked up some kid was standing there. He wore a black suit and had a yellow pacifier hanging off his neck.

He looked at the kid weirdly before asking "Who are you?"

"I'm the home tutor Reborn," he told him with a smirk. Just then Nana had came downstairs and heard what Reborn said. They both looked at him weirdly before bursting out into laughter.

"You're just a kid," Tsuna started in between laughs, "you can't be a home tutor."

"Really," Reborn said as he kicked him in the stomach and Tsuna felt the air fly out of him.

"Listen Reborn just get out of here I have to go to school so I don't have time to deal with you." As Tsuna said this Reborn jumped into the air and kicked Tsuna's face into the floor. "Now my face hurts more than my stomach."

* * *

Tsuna had quickly got out of the house trying to escape the demon child. He sighed when he thought he finally got away from the kid.

"No-good-Tsuna you forgot this," Reborn said suddenly appearing out of nowhere as he threw Tsuna an orange box. Tsuna fumbled with the box before finally getting a firm grasp on it.

"Who told you, you could use my nick name!" Tsuna screamed at Reborn getting agitated with this weird demon child.

"Tsuna Sawada usually regarded lowly as no-good-Tsuna. You have the rare sky flame which makes you a candidate for becoming the boss of the school. But because you get such low grades and have a lack of athletics no one expects you to claim the title." Reborn told him, which surprised Tsuna because he didn't know he knew so much a about him.

"How do you know all this?" Tsuna asked as he strapped his box to his belt.

"I'm a hitman collecting information is like second nature to meand since I'm your home tutor it's my buisness to know this." Reborn responded

"Hitman? Reborn you're not even old enough to get a job," Tsuna told him then suddenly he stepped on something. A small dog glared up at Tsuna with a dangerous growl. It was only then that Tsuna realized that he stepped on its tail, he began backing away in fear as the dog walked towards him. He looked to its leash but it was untied, Tsuna fell to the ground in fear as the dog approached him. Suddenly, Reborn jumped towards it then patted it on the head and the dog calmed down walking back into its yard.

"You also get pathetically scared in dangerous situations and you're the only middle schooler afraid of Chihuahuas." Reborn told him

"Screw you," Tsuna muttered then suddenly Reborn jumped up and grabbed his arm twisting it around his back pulling hard. "**AHHHHHHHH** **giveupgiveupgivegiveup!**" Tsuna screamed in agony, then Reborn released his arm.

"You're strong for a kid," Tsuna told him rubbing his arm.

"I'm not just any kid," Reborn responded.

* * *

Not far from Tsuna and Reborn a girl about Tsuna's age with brown hair wearing a different uniform watched the pair.

"Wow he's so cute," she said eyeing the pair, "Haru just has to go talk to that baby." As the girl began walking towards them another girl about Tsuna's age wearing the same uniform as Tsuna ran up to the pair. She had short blonde hair and she seemed really kind. Suddenly Haru tripped on a rock and ended up falling back into a garbage can unnoticed.

The blonde girl bent down and smiled at Reborn and Tsuna literally froze. '_Kyoko Sasagawa the idol of my middle school_,' he thought to himself as he looked at the girl.

"Ahhhhh you're so cute," Kyoko said to Reborn. "Why are you wearing suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia," Reborn responded. Not questioning the idea of a child in the mafia she stood up looking at her watch.

"Well I'll see you later I have to go to school," she told him as she walked off toward the school. Just then Haru came up which shocked Tsuna because she looked like she'd been to hell and back.

"Hahi Haru has to get to school too," she shrieked and ran off in a different direction. Once they got a good distance away Reborn turned to Tsuna looking him up and down.

"Tsuna you liked that blonde girl don't you?" Reborn asked

"That blonde girl is Kyoko Sasagawa the idol of my middle school. And it doesn't mater if I like her or not she would never go for a loser like me." Tsuna told him looking down and sighing.

"You have a severe loser complex," Reborn told him as a chameleon crawled out of his pocket. It climbed on top of his fedora then rested there as Reborn slightly patted it. "Tsuna do you know the reason behind Naminori Junior High?"

"It teaches kids like me how to use their dying will to protect them while also teaching them normal academics. Ones like me with a sky flame have a chance to become leaders on the school board because the sky flame is so powerful." Tsuna responded quite sure of his answer.

"That's wrong," Reborn said bluntly.

"What?"

"Naminori Junior High is a cover up for an elite training ground for the Vongola mafia family. Once you graduate from there they choose your status in the mafia and you're forcibly recruited into the Vongola if necessary. It's a good way to get more experienced Mafioso since you already know about dying will flames and know how to use box weapons. Ones like you with the sky flame don't become candidates for the school board instead you become a candidate for position of boss and then you have to choose your guardians."

"Wait hold up guardians," Tsuna asked curious.

"There are seven different types of dying will flames. Thunder, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Sun, Storm, and Sky you already know that if you've been paying attention in class. The sky is the rarest and most powerful flame which automatically gives you the position of boss. Your guardians will be the ones that can best protect you and personify and use their flames. They will be your family Tsuna."

"What's so special about me why do I have to become boss?" Tsuna asked getting frustrated.

"Because you have something special you have the Vongola bloodline. Also you are the last in the family who has the sky flame besides another."

"Who is this other person?"

"All in due time Tsuna all in due time. We better go or you'll be late for school." Reborn then hopped onto Tsuna shoulder and they began walking toward Naminori middle school.

"Wait Reborn how do you know all of this? You're just a kid for god sake."

"Didn't I tell you I'm not just a home tutor I'm the Vongola IX's right hand man and I was sent here to train you to become a suitable boss."

"Whatever you say," Tsuna sighed out tired of arguing with the devil's child.

* * *

When they got to school it was still early so there were kids still outside talking. Tsuna and Reborn walked up to the school calmly until Reborn noticed something.

"Tsuna look," Reborn said pointing at something. Tsuna looked in the direction he was pointing and inwardly died at what he what he saw. Mochida-senpai the captain of the kendo club and one of the most popular kids in the school was talking to Kyoko probably hitting on her and she was smiling.

"That's captain Mochida of the kendo club," Tsuna muttered.

"Looks like he's moving in on your girl, the typical mafia way is for you to kill him," Reborn said darkly.

**"EEEEEEEEIIIIII I CAN'T KILL ANYBODY!!"** Tsuna said horrified, "And Kyoko's not my girl."

"Not yet Tsuna but if you want to get her you have to take care of your competition. It's the mafia way," Reborn responded.

"Will you stop it with all this mafia crap I'm not meant to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna told him

"Kyoko will make a good mafia boss wife," Reborn said completely ignoring Tsuna. "She's popular, pretty, and probably has the smarts I'll check into it later. With her natural popularity we can use her as a way to extend our resources and popularity." Tsuna looked down knowing it was a useless cause.

"Come on Reborn let's just go to class," Tsuna said looking down.

"Hey Mochida!!!" Reborn called and Mochida turned around.

"What is it kid can't you say I'm talking," Mochida responded angrily.

"Tsuna says that he wants to fight you one-on-one today. He says that you're breathing his air and doesn't like the way you look at Kyoko. Says you're dead," Tsuna looked at Reborn dumbfounded '_He makes me sound like a delinquent,'_ Tsuna thought ready to pass out.

"Fine then I'll fight him right now," Mochida said walking up to him.

"Go Tsuna," Reborn said hopping off his shoulder. As Mochida kept advancing on him Tsuna began shaking. Everybody watched as Mochida pulled out his practice katana and pointed it at Tsuna. Suddenly a pair of tonfa stopped the two from fighting. Holding the tonfa was the disciplinary committee leader Hibari Kyoya.

"You two no fighting on school grounds unless in the gym. If I catch you two again I will bite you to death." Hibari said calmly but evilly as he pulled back his tonfa and walked away.

"Fine then me and you will fight after school in the gym I'll specify the rest later." Mochida said walking into the school as the bell rang and everybody else followed, leaving a highly exasperated Tsuna.

* * *

Kyoko sat at her desk listening to her friends rambling on and on about how cool it was for her to have two boys fighting over her. Honestly though she didn't care and wished they would stop this nonsense but there was nothing she could do about it.

"But Kyoko no-good-Tsuna you could do much better," Kurosawa her best friend told her.

"Yeah Mochida-senpai said that he gonna teach no-good-Tsuna a lesson he'll never forget." One of her friends chimed in and Kyoko only sighed tiredly. Suddenly the door slided open to reveal a timid looking Tsuna as he slowly walked into the classroom.

"Yo Tsuna are you seriously gonna fight Mochida-senpai," one student said.

"He says he gonna destroy you out there," another chimed in and Tsuna only took in a lot of air as he timidly took a seat next to Kyoko since it was the only one left.

"Shit," he muttered as he laid his head down on the desk. His thoughts began wondering toward Reborn and the three words murder, death, and kill popped into his head.

"Tsuna," Tsuna looked up to see who called his name and saw Kyoko staring at him. A little shocked and surprised Tsuna answered.

"Yes," Tsuna answered trying hard to look at her.

"Tsuna-kun why do you want to fight Mochida-senpai?" Kyoko asked and Tsuna quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't Reborn say it was because he was looking at you the wrong way and he was breathing my air?" Tsuna inquired wondering if she really believed the hell child.

"Tsuna I've seen you around the school and I know that that's not your nature." Kyoko surprised him. He thought she didn't even know him.

"Well Reborn says that he wants me to become a greater man so he said the only way for me to do that was to fight Mochida-senpai." Tsuna told her lying a little

"So Reborn set the whole thing up," Kyoko inquired.

"Yeah he's my cousin and he's always setting these high standards for me," Tsuna lied not wanting to tell her he was his new home tutor.

"I don't approve of violence but its okay since your cousin meant well. So Tsuna you should try your best so you can live up to your cousin's standards." Kyoko encouraged

"Yeah but I'm gonna lose my flame's the weakest in the school," Tsuna said sighing.

"Don't you have the rare sky flame?" Kyoko inquired and Tsuna nodded.

"Well then you should win," Kyoko told him. "It's not the size of the flame that counts, it's how pure it is."

"Yeah but mine's not all the big or pure," Tsuna sighed out. "And I don't have resolve.

"You'll find it don't worry," Kyoko encouraged him even more. And for the first time since this began Tsuna smiled.

* * *

Tsuna walked down the hall toward the gym. He was wearing his gym clothes with his box weapon safely strapped to his side. Suddenly Reborn appeared in front of him.

"So are you ready," Reborn asked.

"Yeah I am," Tsuna said scared but calm.

"Here take this," Reborn said handing him a sky ring. "It'll help you since your ring is worn down from **non use**."

"Thank you," Tsuna responded as he kept walking toward the gym fear overwhelming him.

* * *

Almost the whole school was packed in the gym ready to see the fight. Mochida was standing in the center of the gym dressed in his full kendo gear waiting gleefully for Tsuna. _'This should be an easy win I'll beat that loser Tsuna up and get Kyoko as my girlfriend. And since I have the whole kendo team on my side the referee won't raise his flag no matter how many points he scores if he scores any.'_ Mochida thought when he noticed Tsuna still hadn't showed up.

**"HA Tsuna hasn't showed up yet meaning I win by default!"** Mochida began laughing hysterically and everybody had the same thought in their head _'What a loser.'_ Yamamoto Takeshi a popular freshman on the baseball team looked up as he notice the door open. Everybody looked toward the door as Tsuna walked through the door and everybody's mouths went a gape. Tsuna walked toward Mochida momentarily glancing at Kyoko who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Mochida I'm here what are the rules?" Tsuna asked

"Its going to be a simple kendo match, since you're a beginner all you have to do is score one point to win. We will only use our kendo swords which will be lit by our dying will flames if you can light yours, but Tsuna if you want you can use your little mittens. Also the prize will be Kyoko Sasagawa." Mochida told him and Tsuna frowned at the last rule.

"Pr-prize!" Kyoko said rarely mad.

"What a jerk," Kurosawa said.

**"BEGIN!"** The referee screamed and Mochida lit his dying will flame. His blue dying will lit on his ring turning his practice sword into a real katana. Then he charged at Tsuna at full speed swinging his blade at him.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called throwing Tsuna a practice sword. Tsuna fumbled with it before finally catching it then running away from Mochida. They played a game of cat and mouse before Mochida did something very nasty.

"Tsuna look Kyoko's in danger," Tsuna looked at Kyoko who was perfectly fine then Mochida through his blade at Tsuna's head. Using instincts he didn't know he had he blocked it with his practice sword. But he was knocked into the ground hard and he couldn't get up. Tsuna watched as Mochida pointed the blade over his head ready to stab him. He closed his eyes ready for the inevitable when something happened.

"Tsuna get up you have to win!" Tsuna opened his eyes to see Kyoko cheering him on then he felt something inside of him. It felt warm and powerful and he wanted it to last for ever then he noticed Mochida start walking back in fear. Then he looked at his hand and suddenly knew why. Raging on the sky ring he got from Reborn was an orange flame and it was big and it felt pure.

He stood up as he realized he didn't feel anymore pain. Standing the window seal holding a sniper gun was Reborn who was looking at Tsuna through the snipers scope.

"Now Tsuna fight with your dying will," Reborn said as he shot Tsuna in the head. Tsuna fell back and a whole bunch of regrets began pouring into until one in particular showed up. _'I could have beat Mochida with my dying will,'_ suddenly Tsuna began to glow brightly. Tsuna jumped up in nothing but his underwear. Everybody looked wide eyed at this as he charged at Mochida.

He had a giant sky flame on his forehead and his eyes were fierce and beserker. **"I will defeat Mochida with my dying will!!!"** Tsuna then jumped high into the air as he pounced onto Mochida. He raised his arm high in the air.

"He's gonna hit him," Yamamoto said in disbelief. Tsuna's hand shot down and then ripped out a chunk of Mochida's hair. Everybody looked at this in disbelief before they began laughing hysterically.

"Goodjob Tsuna he never said how you could score the point," A student said in between laughs. He began pulling chunk after chunk of Mochida's hair out as the referee look horribly at this.

**"P-Point!"** The referee stuttered out and everybody began screaming hooray as they cheered Tsuna on. Kyoko walked up to Tsuna as he stood up off of a now crying Mochida.

"Good job Tsuna-kun I knew you could do it," Kyoko told him.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan," Tsuna thanked.

"So what's you two's standing now," a girl asked walking up to them.

"What do you mean," Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

"Mochida-senpai said that who ever won the match got Kyoko and Tsuna won it!" The girl said and Tsuna and Kyoko looked at each other.

"That's a problem for another day," Tsuna said as he finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Later that night….

Tsuna sat at the table of his room hurriedly putting down answers on his homework. He was hooked up to a lot of wires and seemed to be scared. Sitting in front of him was Reborn who held a small controller in his hand. Reborn told him that he was Tsuna's home tutor and his job was to keep Tsuna's grades from falling while teaching him to be a mob boss. And now he was introducing him to his teaching method.

Tsuna kept throwing down answers as he was trying not to get shocked. Then suddenly Reborn looked at him. "That's wrong," he said as he pressed a button on the controller. Blue sparks began forming around Tsuna.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** Reborn's stay was going to be a long and painful one at best.

**Chapter 1 END**

* * *

**Wow longer than most of my other stories just R&R**


End file.
